ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Summers
How Holly Summers joined the Tourney Holly Summers (ホリー・サマーズ) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. She is a Swedish assassin and model; her age is unknown. She is ranked sixth in the United Assassins Association. Her weapon, her prosthetic left leg, is equipped with a missile launcher that fires anti-aircraft laser guided missiles. She also bears a green outfit, consisting of a bra and gloves. In addition, she also carries a shovel which she uses to attack the player, dig trenches (pitfalling Travis Touchdown during their ranking match) and attempting to bombard him with grenades before he could climb to the surface. Travis, because of his almost chivalrous attitude towards women, is unable to kill Summers after defeating her. However, after informing Travis that assassins must die when they are defeated, Summers pulls the pin out of one of her grenades, and places it in her mouth to Travis's horror. Before Travis can stop her, it detonates, causing her head to explode. Travis, feeling guilt over the fact that he dishonored Summers by not killing her, buries her upon the beach where they fought, confessing that "he loves her soul," before leaving. Resurrected by Quan Chi, Holly Summers vows to find a worthy opponent, where there duel must end in one of them walking away. Hoping to use a war between Russia and the United States as a diversion, she finds a worthy opponent in Sypha Belnades. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holly Summers holds her shovel behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Holly pulls out a grenade, unpins it and throws it at the camera. It explodes, then it clears to show her up close with her shovel in her hands and saying "Still just a bud." Special Moves Army Execute (Neutral) Holly Summers throws a knife at her opponent. Sand Sting (Side) Holly Summers uses her shovel to knock up sand to damage and mess up his/her movements for seven seconds. Black Hawk Hunt (Up) Holly Summers jumps into the air spinning her shovel like an army helicopter. Missile Leg Launch (Down) Holly Summers poses while launching missiles out of her prosthetic leg. The missiles then track her opponent. Grave Grenade (Hyper Smash) Holly Summers digs a hole and booby traps it. If the opponent steps on it, Holly stands with a sly smile and unpins three bundles of grenades and says "What a dummy." The grenades falls in and the opponent panics, then while Holyl walks, explosions go off and the opponent is blown sky high. Luscious Discharge (Final Smash) Holly Summers swings her shovel with a hard force. If she hits, she whacks her shovel on the prey five times, then throws eight knives on the opponenent. She then hugs the opponent and kisses him/her saying "Good night baby." then kicks him/her into the air with her prosthetic leg and fires nine missiles at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Holly Summers gyrates her hips and slams her shovel down saying "A bud that will never blossom. How sad." #Holly Summers kicks her prosthetic leg up, aiming missiles at the losers and blowing them away with Stamina KO cries. She then says "Assassins die when they lose, no more, no less." #Holly Summers kicks some unpinned grenades out, and they explode. She then sits down with her legs crossed on her shovel and says "Do you accept death?" On-Screen Appearance Holly Summers jumps out of an army helicopter and says "Just your ordinary assassin. Such a disappointment." Trivia *Holly Summers's rival is a Wallachian witch, Sypha Belnades. *Holly Summers shares her English voice actress with Lady Deathstrike *Holly Summers shares her Japanese voice actress with Athena, Chun-Li, Wonder Woman, Rachel, Melissa, Lizalfos, Seras Victoria, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Jason, David, Genis Sage, Riza and Beth. *Holly Summers shares her French voice actress with Chika Minazuki, Linda, Laura, MOMO, Isabelle Palmer and Cynder. *Holly Summers shares her German voice actress with Miyu Greer. *Holly Summers shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Madame Clairvoya. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Previously Unplayable Characters